doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Del Taco with Alan Yang
"Del Taco with Alan Yang" is Episode 28 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Alan Yang. "Del Taco with Alan Yang" was released on November 19, 2015. In this episode the guest presents the hosts with hats reading "The Spoonman" and "Lil Wiges The Burger Boy". Synopsis A frequent topic of conversation on the podcast, west of the Mississippi Mexican fast food chain Del Taco gets its own episode, with foodie and TV writer Alan Yang (Master of None, Parks and Recreation). Plus, Alan reveals his Last Meal. Nick's intro Yermo, California: a secluded town near Barstow in the Mojave Desert, it has little to distinguish itself from the countless other scattered enclaves along interstate 15, the highway that connects Los Angeles to Las Vegas, with one exception. In 1964, Ed Hackbarth and David Jameson chose Yermo as the site of their Mexican fast food restaurant, giving it a Spanish name that literally translated to "House Of The Taco." The duo dropped "Casa" and with the help of a kitchen equipment industry professional named David Naugle, expanded their business across So. Cal's Inland Empire and subsequently throughout the Golden State at large. The '80s saw expansion across the western United States and the decision to have locations to be open for 24 hours. Over the decades, value-conscious consumers have benefited from the race to the bottom between this chain and its much larger rival, Taco Bell, as they attempt to provide Mexican-inspired menu items at the lowest price point possible. Yet this restaurant distinguishes itself from the global #1 by offering American items like burgers and fries, in addition to the tacos, burritos, and quesadillas that form the bulk of their menu. Now with over 50 years of operation and over 500 locations, this frequently "scorcho"-ing hot topic here on the podcast is finally getting a full episode of its own. This week on Doughboys: Del Taco. Fork Rating Member of the Ballpark Buds Club. Member of the Golden Plate Club. The Leftovers Last Meal Mitch did not follow through, and forgot to get food to keep in the refrigerator overnight for The Leftovers segment. So instead, Last Meal: where Mitch comes up with a reason for the guest to be executed, who in turn gets to describe his choices for his last meal. In the year 2037, Alan Yang attends a taping of Saturday Night Live and dares to laugh. In this dystopian future, Saturday Night Live is a serious drama, and one should not laugh at it, and since Lorne Michaels holds the power over life and death, Alan is sentenced to death by falling off a very tall ladder while pretending to decorate a Christmas tree. Before that, Alan must choose his last meal. Alan's choices: # the #5 burrito, extra crispy, from Cactus Taqueria (a local LA spot) # his mother's fried rice # his mother's pork, potato, breadcrumb dish # medium fatty Toro sushi from Sushi Sawada in Tokyo Quotes The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes